Ser o no ser
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: El amor es en lo abstracto pero si no se expresa no es, y James apoya que el amor sea, que sea con Lily. Como ella quiera, o como a ella le guste, pero que sea. Aunque para ser, primero se deba tentar al no ser, o al ser a media voz. James/Lily.
1. El amor en la metafísica

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece, más quisiera yo.

Nota. Este es un fic de cinco viñetas, que pueden llegar a ser seis (o no), y todas están vinculadas con la anterior y la siguiente.

**Ser o no ser.**

_El amor en la metafísica._

El amor es en lo abstracto, pero es cuando se manifiesta. Las palabras que no decimos caen muertas a nuestro paso, y así es en el amor. Si no se expresa no es, y el no ser no existe.  
El amor –siempre hablamos del amor por Lily, porque la palabra amor siempre se escribe con L de Lily– es y deja de ser con esa facilidad que tiene ella para sonreír hasta que se da cuenta de que sí, de que le está sonriendo justamente a él, a James Imbécil (de preferencia Cornamenta) Potter.

– ¡Lily, buenos días! ¿Necesitas que lleve tu mochila? Un abrazo quizás, o que te alegre el día.

–Sí, Potter, justamente necesito que me alegres el día. Desaparece.

Y entonces frunce el ceño y se hace el ofendido, pero ella parece no inmutarse –o al menos se esfuerza por no parecerlo– y se va, muy digna, donde Mary Mcdonald, que la espera con una sonrisita como pintada y le hace ojitos a Sirius.

Al pasar a su lado, Remus resopla y Sirius sonríe como el que más.

–Está celoso –le aclara Sirius a James cuando lo alcanza. No hace falta que señale disimuladamente a Lunático para que James entienda a qué se refiere. Pero es mentira, pasa que Sirius gusta de fastidiar al amigo Lunático.

–Cualquier cosa que diga Canuto es una mentira. –apunta Remus desde adelante. Su túnica se mueve de manera graciosa entre sus tobillos y Peter sonríe, pero ni James ni Sirius pueden verlo, porque van tras ellos, para variar. –Lo que no es mentira, es que vamos a llegar tarde y que es su culpa. Pero se acabó, decidimos que no vamos a esperarlo más.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién ha decidido eso sin consultarme?

–Pues yo –afirma Remus, mirándolo ligeramente por encima del hombro. –Y Peter.

–Eh, sí, yo también –aclara Peter, escondiendo un poco el cuello entre los hombros.

Sirius resoplando a su lado, todo enfurruñado, es algo digno de verse. Por cosas como aquellas, Remus es su licántropo favorito entre todos los licántropos del mundo (aunque no es que conozca muchos, qué va).

–A clase, caballeros –les dice McGonagall, con su mirada severa de las dos primeras horas de la mañana (que dista mucho de ser su mirada severa de las nueve o las diez de la mañana, y muchísimo de ser su mirada severa de las tres de la tarde o de las nueve de la noche).

–A eso venimos, profesora, para verla a usted, que transforma nuestras miserias en…

–En un aplazo si no se apura, Black.

–No se preocupe, me gustan las mujeres con carácter –responde Sirius, siempre tan impertinente. Le guiña un ojo y pasa al último, arrastrando a James con él, al último banco, porque si lo dejara sentarse a una distancia imprudente de Evans, perdería toda posibilidad de hablar con él sobre algo.

– ¿Sabes una cosa, compañero?

–Sé muchas cosas, Sirius. –responde James, con aires sabiondos. Saca su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y la deja sobre la mesa, porque uno nunca sabe, quizás dentro de un momento se haga la luz y nazca una nueva broma (siempre es un reto –y un atentado contra la propia vida– hacer bromas en presencia de McGonagall).

–De hecho, no. Pero yo voy a otra cosa, voy más allá, a lo profundo.

–Uf, olvídalo, no voy a ir a buscar un tritón al lago contigo otra vez.

–No, cuernos, si no es eso. Tu mundo simbólico es una mierda, Cornamenta, en serio. Mientras más hablo contigo más quiero a Peter.

James hizo una mueca de indignación (no por Peter, claro que no, sino por el hecho de que…bueno, son mejores amigos. Se supone que él, James, es el que más en la vida de Sirius. O debería serlo, al menos) y apoyando el codo en la mesa y el rostro sobre la palma abierta de su mano, se dedicó a mirar a Lily fingiendo que observaba la detallada explicación que McGonagall escribía en el pizarrón.

–Chs, Cornamenta, no quise decir eso, lo siento. Me refería a que a veces, cuando hablo contigo…acabo pensando en lo bueno que es poder hablar conmigo mismo.

James lo miró de reojo, con el ceño fruncido y pasó de Canuto, porque cuando se ponía en idiota era insoportable.

–Bueno, de acuerdo, no vale la pena que McGonagall me castigue por intentar atender a tus mariconadas, cuando bien podría castigarme por explicarte cómo es que vas a encantar a Evans.

– ¡No voy a hechizarla! –exclamó James.

– ¿Algo que quiera compartir con el resto de la clase, Señor Potter? –inquirió McGonagall, volteándose con esa elegancia aterradora que estremecería del susto y de los nervios incluso al ministro de Magia (porque seguramente también fue alumno de ella, si hasta Merlin podría haberlo sido).

–Sí, claro. Quiero compartir con la clase una humilde opinión.

–No nos interesan sus opiniones a menos que sean referentes a transformar hebillas en objetos de limpieza para el hogar, Señor Potter.

–Ah, entonces no, nada que compartir. Pero de todas maneras, insisto profesora, en expresar lo linda que se ve usted hoy. Más joven que ayer, más hermosa cada día. Sin embargo, y si todavía puedo abusar un poco de usted y su paciencia, esperando no se ponga usted celosa, la mujer más hermosa de esta aula es mi futura esposa, Lily Evans.

–No nos interesan sus opiniones _objetivas_, y le agradecería que dejara de profesar su amor por la señorita Evans en mi clase.

–No se ponga celosa, profesora, por favor.

–Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, a ver si el señor Potter puede guardar su descaro y empuñar más su varita. Espero que al final de la clase al menos consiga un trapo y un balde, porque va a quedarse un buen rato limpiando el aula.

Cuando volvió a reclinarse en la silla, Sirius todavía se deshacía en risas.

–Retiro todo lo dicho –fue lo primero que dijo cuando pudo dejar de reírse.

James sonrió encantadísimo, con esos aires de grandeza que lo inundan de tanto en tanto. Con esos orgullos de castigo que Peter nunca les iba a entender.

– ¿Decías algo de Lily, Canuto?

–Oh, sí. Es muy simple. Un invento muggle, algo de psicolología, o psicolofía. No sé, algo de eso era. El caso es que es genial y la solución a tus problemas de…bueno, necesidad.

–Al grano, Canuto.

–Bien, agobias a Evans y ella te rechaza. Pero lo hace porque sabe que estás ahí y que mañana seguirás estando. Si la ignoraras y le mostraras que puedes vivir sin ella, que hay muchas otras chicas lindas…

James sonrió de pronto. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Siempre podía volver tras ella, a correrla por todos los pasillos.

El amor es en lo abstracto pero si no se expresa no es, y James apoya que el amor sea, que sea con Lily. Como ella quiera, o como a ella le guste, pero que sea. Aunque para ser, primero se deba tentar al no ser, o al ser a media voz.

…

*Aclaración. "la palabra amor se escribe con L de Lily", en inglés, amor es Love.

¿Es un desastre? Porque sinceramente, me resulta rarísimo escribir algo así. No es lo mío. Además, no es solo la estructura, la idea también es distinta a lo que vengo escribiendo, así que no sé.

Los Merodeadores aman a las chicas que dejan reviews (L) y yo también (ya, pero mi amor no es interesante xD).


	2. El desenfreno en el amor

Disclaimer: Nada es mío ;)

**Ser o no ser**

_El desenfreno en el amor._

James Potter es una de esas personas que Lily nunca va a entender.

Dos semanas atrás besaba el suelo que ella pisaba y la seguía siempre que podía (y siempre que no) proponiéndole matrimonio de maneras poco ortodoxas y por demás escandalosas. No es que le gustara nada de eso, en realidad resultaba molesto y vergonzoso, e incluso pareciera que ningún chico quisiera acercarse a ella por temor de ofender al malo, malísimo James Potter (y Black y compañía); pero es que desde hace una semana que se la pasa de puerta en puerta, de falda en falda besándose con cada chica que puede al peor estilo Black.  
Como el otro día, sentado en el segundo escalón de la escalera del hall. Justamente del hall, que es por donde pasa toda la gente, y ella. Y ella, y ella y ella.

De nuevo: no es que le importe. Que de hecho, no le importa en lo absoluto, pero podría haber jurado que Potter había cambiado (le gustaba pensar que había cambiado), que lo único que quedaba del Imbécil Potter del año anterior era la (estúpida) manía de correr tras ella por todo el castillo. Podría haber jurado que algo había cambiado.

Pero no, claro que no. Estaba (como pocas veces, modestia aparte) completamente equivocada. Estaba mal. Potter no era más que un imbécil arrogante encaprichado con ella por lo difícil, por el _no_ constante. Ahora que ya se había aburrido, volvía a sus viejas andadas, a caer en la sala común a cualquier hora, a llevar la camisa a medio abotonar y la corbata colgando desprolija sobre un hombro, o al costado, e incluso amarrada en la falda de alguna muchacha. Volvía a la sonrisa más desenfadada, al brillo merodeador en los ojos y las ansias en la punta de los dedos.

Desde entonces Remus es todo sonrisas, porque _vamos, Lils, estás cayendo en el juego. _Y todo parece estar de cabeza. Antes –antes, hace dos días o cinco– Remus solía insistirle con eso de cederle oportunidades a Potter, porque era un buen chico; pero mentira, había resultado ser eso que ya se sabía que era.

Ser. Potter, desde que es, siempre fue.

Pero claro, antes Potter no se portaba como un completo idiota.

–Esas son cosas de Sirius, te digo que tu concepto sobre James es erróneo.

–No, Remus. –Sentenció Lily, que siempre había sido un poco necia –Potter es un idiota y punto.

–Lo que es gracioso, y digo gracioso por no decir curioso, y pienso en curioso por no pensar en llamativo, es que al final acabaste fijándote en James.

–No me fijo en nadie. –dijo ella, con esa seguridad que quiere hacer creerle a otros que tiene, y que no es más que una mentirita.

–Bueno –respondió Remus, hecho de sonrisas que hablaban por él. No hizo falta que añadiera nada más, porque se le nota todo en las formas, y a Lily casi le molesta que sea así (pero sin el casi), y que él la conociera tanto como para poder hablar a ciencia cierta. Le molesta tanto como la hace sentirse bien, querida.

–Qué cosas, ¿no? –sonríe ella, aprovechando que él está levantando sus cosas (todas desparramadas por la mesa) y que no la mira, sobre todo que no la mira. – ¿Otra vez ayudando a Black a estudiar?

Y él sonríe, también, y luego se encoje de hombros. Es increíble esa empatía.

Horas después, Lily entendería –o sospecharía, porque estas cosas nunca se saben, en realidad– que la de Remus no fue una conducta casual, que su irse de la sala común en ese momento no era solamente para encontrarse con Black y dar vueltas por el castillo, retándose como dos tontos.  
Remus sabía desde un principio –pero no hay forma de probarlo– que Potter acabaría allí y que ella estaría donde había quedado, todavía luchando con una redacción especialmente larga.  
Y si la presionan mucho, añadiría que Remus también sabría que James se quedaría de inmediato descolocado, que luego sonreiría a más no poder y que le diría –como solía hacerlo antes– _hola, Evans. _  
Si sabía todo eso, obviamente sabría que ella lo evadiría, y que por un momento James Potter el indiferente volvería a ser James Potter el _sal-conmigo-Evans_, y que no podría evitar acercarse para averiguar si lo extraña, si ha pensado en él como él en ella. No podría evitar sentarse a su lado en el sillón, acariciarle un hombro hasta cansarla, hasta lograr que ella se diera vuelta hecha un mar de incriminaciones, y así aprovechar para ladear el rostro en ese ángulo perfecto que se logra cuando uno está en plan de besar a alguien.

Bueno, hay que reconocer que es por demás improbable que Remus Lupin haya sabido todo aquello de ante mano, pero ese chico Lupin tiene un algo, un instinto (de lobo, quizás). Remus Lupin sabe, siempre.

Y de saber, sabría que Lily es muy capaz de esperar a que James se acerque y correr el rostro en ese momento justo, en ese instante preciso, para que los labios de él se estrellen contra su mejilla; sabría que es capaz de juntar sus cosas y dejar al pobre Cornamenta más solo y más cansado.

Y al final (de los dos, pero sobre todo de James), Sirius. Siempre Sirius.  
James necesita que alguien le diga enseguida qué es lo que pensaba cuando le hizo caso a Sirius sin ninguna consulta (se puede omitir esto último, porque es irrelevante, la cuestión, lo profundo de la cuestión, lo que está más allá, es el por qué hacerle caso a Sirius). Y que nadie le diga –que nadie se atreva– a decirle que no estaba pensando en nada. Porque la nada no existe, y lo que no existe no es. Como Lily y como él juntos (porque por separado son). Y ahora está clarísimo. Nunca fueron nada. La nada no existe. Lo que no existe no es. Y ellos no son.

…

Awwn, me entusiasma mucho la bienvenida que ha tenido el fic, en serio, son unos soles. (Sí, vos que estás leyendo desde las sombras también).  
Lamento haberme tardado en publicar (si es que alguien sintió que tardé), pero eso es por dos razones: la primera y principal es que quería publicar esto para mi cumpleaños (que es mañana, así que bueeno…ya saben, el botoncito verde es muy amigo mío), como regalo para mí. Y la segunda es que por empezar un proyecto para unas amigas me había olvidado que el fic existía xDD (sí, así de despistada soy xD)

Bueno, ya saben: todo el mundo ama a las personas que dejan reviews ;)


	3. El miedo en el desenfreno

Disclaimer: Nada es mío ;)

**Ser o no ser**

_El miedo en el desenfreno_

El mapa del Merodeador indica que Lily está regresando de la biblioteca, que va sola y que esa es la oportunidad de oro para James Potter.

El castillo está más bien oscuro y hace un poco de frío. O en eso va pensando Lily hasta que levanta la cabeza y ve a James Potter, al descarado de James Potter, sonrisa como pintada, manos en los bolsillos.  
Sus humores no están para James Potter últimamente. No para ese James Potter. Así que espera verlo seguir de largo, que la vea y no la reconozca, o que la reconozca y finja que no la ha visto, le da mucho lo mismo.  
Pero no. James Potter siempre se las ingenia para ser y hacer lo contrario de lo que ella espera.

–Buenas noches, Lily –dice, plantándose frente a ella, que todavía está en plan cabeza gacha y fingir que no lo ha visto.

–Buenas noches, Potter –le contesta, pasando de largo por su lado. Está bien que lo detesta en ese allí y en ese ahora, pero los buenos modales son un constante incluso con las personas que no se los merecen.

–No te vayas Lily, quiero hablar contigo.

–No hay nada de qué hablar, Potter. No quiero hablar contigo.

– ¿Estás celosa? –pregunta. No puede evitar sentirse bien, no puede evitar esa sonrisita tímida que va desde una comisura de los labios a la otra, bailándole en toda la boca.  
Pero luego la oye suspirar, la ve darse vuelta con esa lentitud cansada de ser, y cuando lo mira, con sus ojos verdes de resignación, James se da cuenta de que no, de que no está celosa, y si lo está, él no se puede dar cuenta.

–No, Potter, estoy cansada, pero ni siquiera es por ti, es que me he levantado muy temprano y he tenido muchas cosas que hacer. Lo siento, pero no puedo concederte ni siquiera eso.

Es horrible. Lo que ella hace es horrible.  
Se refiere a la forma de elegir las palabras más crueles y pronunciarlas como si fueran seda en su boca, elegirlas sin cuidado y pronunciarlas con suavidad, sin ganas de hacer mal. Sobre todo es horrible que no busque hacerle mal.  
Es el tono dulce de su voz el que dice que no hay ironía, ni sarcasmo, ni desprecio en esas palabras, esas palabras de Lily.

–Ah, Potter, y me ha dicho esta chica…lo siento, no recuerdo su nombre. La prefecta Ravenclaw, que puedes pasarte por su sala común cuando te plazca. Y también me ha pedido que te recuerde que has quedado con ella hace media hora. –dice. Le mira la ropa y los detalles de la bufanda, y luego, cuando acaba de hablar sonríe con esa sonrisa vacía que no dice absolutamente nada.  
James ahoga un juramento y, abochornado, se disculpa con Lily, con esa Lily lejana y distante que él ha perdido. Dice _he perdido, _pero solamente porque es una forma de decir. Dice _he perdido _esperando que no pero dudando que sí.

Remus dice que es la duda la que da lugar al miedo. Peter dice que esa duda de la que Remus habla se llama incertidumbre, y por último (siempre gusta de ser el último en cerrar un ciclo) Sirius dice que _qué imbécil eres, sé un poco más Gryffindor y deja de temblar en tu camita, Potter._  
James lo ignora olímpicamente, porque la última vez que le ha hecho caso no le podría haber ido peor.

– ¿Saben qué? Tengo que ir a ver a Lily, a pedirle perdón y a casarme con ella.

–No creo que te funcione –dice Peter, justo cuando James ha podido alcanzar el picaporte de la puerta. Ese Peter es una explosión de sinceridad en el momento (menos) preciso. Siempre lo ha sido.  
James sabe que tiene razón, que tiene toda la razón, y Remus también lo sabía, pero pensaba en cederle a James ese beneficio de la duda para evitar que se quede estancado en donde está, en su no-hacer.  
Solo el no-decir es peor que el no-hacer. Pero el no hacer y el no decir no son más que síntomas. Si se mira más allá, si se mira mejor, se ve al miedo obrando desde atrás, escondido en un rinconcito oscuro para que no lo vean.

Deja caer su mano del picaporte y vuelve a tumbarse en su cama. Peor que una duda como piedra en el zapato es una certidumbre como piedra sobre los hombros.  
Saca su snitch dorada del bolsillo de su túnica y empieza esa monotonía de soltarla y volverla a atrapar, una vez tras otra.  
Peter lo ha visto hacerlo tantas veces que ya no le interesa, pero a Sirius le sigue irritando como la primera vez.

–Mierda, Cornamenta, ¿vamos a volar?

…

_No te das una idea de LA mañana que tuve. Un desastre como pocos. Pero tampoco te corresponde saberlo y me parece (digo me parece porque ya usé la palabra saber) que tampoco te interesa, así que no te voy a aburrir. Sólo lo quería comentar xD_

_Bueno, ya sabés: los Merodeadores y Lily aman a las personas que dejan reviews :)_

_Un besote enorme & muchos brownies._


	4. El olvido en el miedo

Disclaimer: Nada es mío ;)

Bueno, falta uno xD.

**Ser o no ser**

_El olvido en el miedo._

Ahora que ella ya no le habla y que a él se le ha pasado el entusiasmo por mostrarse siempre rodeado de chicas, no le queda nada. Ni siquiera un Remus optimista que le diga _uno de estos días es el tuyo, Cornamenta _y un Sirius indignadísimo porque _Lupin está intentando hablar como yo, y le sale horrible. _

No tiene caso seguir así. Ni tampoco tiene caso entrenar el doble que antes para tener algo que hacer (o para complacer a Sirius). Ella ya le ha dicho que no quiere nada con él y él no tiene ganas de seguir esperándola, porque no tiene sentido que lo haga, si pueden pasar tranquilamente diez años y ella seguirá diciéndole no tras no.

A Sirius no le gusta hablar de esas cosas. Se hace el malo pero James cree que es porque se siente ligeramente culpable. Así que James últimamente se pasa las tardes con Remus, acompañando a Remus en lo que sea que haga (cosas de prefectos, tareas, biblioteca, estudios y otras cosas aburridas). Cuando no, lo sigue a Peter hasta los invernaderos.

–Lily de verdad me gustaba –le confesó un día a Lunático, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana de la biblioteca, ahora que la bibliotecaria está ocupadísima con otras cosas.

–Díselo.

–No me cree.

–Eso es porque te mostraste como un idiota.

–Lo sé –masculla por lo bajo, enojado con Remus y sus maneras de decir las cosas cuando debería estar alentándolo a hacer algo, cualquier cosa pero algo – ¿y si nunca me da una oportunidad?

Remus pone los ojos en blanco, al mejor estilo Sirius (casi pareciera que es verdad eso de que lo está copiando) y no dice nada, porque sabe que nada de lo que pueda decir le vendrá bien a James.

–Por el bien de todos, espero que salgas pronto con ella –dice al final, mientras junta sus libros y sus apuntes.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

–Voy yo solo –apunta, mirándolo significativamente –tú no sé.

Y al mejor estilo Sirius se va, dejando a James solo contra el cristal frío de la ventana empañada por el contraste del frío calor y por la lluvia que se resbala del otro lado.

Remus sale de la biblioteca, mochila al hombro. Apoyado contra un muro más bien grueso, está Sirius que lo ha visto y finge que no, así que cuando pasa por su lado, le sigue el juego y pasa de largo.  
Qué bien se siente dejar a Sirius Black plantado.

James sonríe desde la puerta de la biblioteca, justo en ese momento en el que Sirius se da cuenta de que Lunático ha pasado de él y frunce el ceño.

–Qué mal que te sale todo de un tiempo a esta parte, compañero –bromea James, acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos. Sonríe como el que más.

–Bueno, mira quién habla –respondió Sirius, sonrisa sarcástica de por medio. – ¿Hogsmeade? Quedé con el imbécil de Dung que hoy me la trae.

– ¿Vuela?

–Todavía no, pero cuando acabe con ella, será la mejor de todas.

Sirius está hecho de sonrisas gamberras y de sonrisas de orgullo, pero James sabe –siempre se han sabido el uno al otro– que detrás de todo eso, detrás de la excusa de la motocicleta (gris, imponente, brillante y hermosa) está ese deseo de acabar en las Tres Escobas, de la mano de una señorita mayor y una bebida metafísica. Fuerte y metafísica.  
Todo eso es miedo, cree James. Pero esas cosas no se dicen en voz alta porque atentan contra el orgullo y la dignidad.  
Cree que ha aprendido mucho del miedo en estos últimos días: mucho que no sabía, que no pensaba y que no entendía. Ahora podría decir –pero mejor no porque esa es otra de las tantas cosas que no se dicen en voz alta– que lo que da miedo del olvido es poder lograrlo: no es la posibilidad del olvido lo que da miedo, sino el logro.

Está bien, piensa luego, si Sirius elije expresarse así (contrario del amor, si el miedo no se expresa se anida en el pecho y va tejiendo redes invencibles y frías), está bien. Él lo acompaña, más que nada para ver que no haga trastadas, para dejarle pasar la noche en buenas manos y para acabar mojándose solo, camino de regreso al castillo apagado y silencioso, camino de la sala común, que a esas horas ya debe estar muy sola.

–Debería bajarte puntos, Potter –le dice Lily, ni bien el retrato de la dama Gorda se cierra a su espalda. Él no la había visto porque estaba refugiada en una mesita junto a la chimenea, más por la luz que por el calor que pueda irradiar.  
Tampoco la ha visto porque no la ha querido ver, y porque no pretendía perder tiempo detenido allí, cuando el plan era subir a su habitación a ducharse con agua bien caliente y luego a dormir.

Ahora que la ha visto, como tantas otras veces, no puede dejar de verla.  
Está ligeramente encorvada sobre un montón de apuntes (oh, sí, el examen de pasado mañana) y mechones de cabello sin discriminar escapan de una trenza cocida (su mamá es una experta en trenzas y por eso él sabe distinguirlas, aunque le parezcan todas iguales). Se ve hermosa aunque tenga los dedos manchados de tinta y unas ojeras bien marcadas.

–Como quieras –responde secamente. La copa de las casas le importa un rabanito, excepto si gana Slytherin, esa es otra cuestión que está más allá del bien y del mal. Una cuestión de odio metafísico como tantos odios.

– ¿Estás bien, Potter? –le pregunta. En realidad, primero duda (James ha aprendido que en la duda se esconde el miedo) y después le pregunta (y en el enfrentamiento del miedo, el valor), porque no quiere instarlo a nada, pero no deja de sorprenderla ese desgano, esa amargura impropia en él.

–Perfectamente –responde, acercándose unos cuantos pasos para ver qué tanto la tiene desvelada.  
Ella levanta la cabeza y lo mira. Lo mira venir, lo mira acercarse, casi lo mira con cautela.

–Tranquila, Evans, te estoy olvidando. –le avisa, sintiendo que está de más allí, que es el momento justo para irse y dejarla sola y no empeorar nada. Y como de más sentir, siente miedo.

…

Estaba segura de que este lo había subido. Uf, qué mal voy. Estoy hecha un lío, lo siento :S


	5. La tristeza en el olvido

Disclaimer: Nada es mío ;)

Último.

**Ser o no ser**

_La tristeza en el olvido._

No está segura de cuándo comenzó a fijarse en James Potter. Quizás cuando todavía pensaba que había cambiado y que hablaba enserio cuando le decía que la quería, o que le gustaba, o cuando se preocupaba por su salud y su bienestar.  
Se sentía bien ese James Potter, al que por una razón u otra siempre le decía que no (miedo, quizás).  
Pasa que esos son casos aislados, el resto del tiempo siempre parecía bromear, usarla para llamar la atención y hacer reír a los demás.

Pero le había creído, y ahora se siente la tristeza de sentirse una tonta, de sentirse decepcionada, que es una palabra horrible.

No quiere decirle que sí a ese James Potter que intenta ser como Black, pero tampoco quiere que él la olvide, porque se ha dado cuenta de que si lo ve con otras chicas se pone celosa.

Sus encuentros pueden clasificarse de tres formas. Están los encuentros del pasillo, esos de la mañana y de la tarde, donde él suele (solía) declararle un amor incondicional más allá de la muerte. Están los encuentros de áreas comunes, como la biblioteca, a donde ella va a estudiar y él va (iba) a buscarla, y por último, están los encuentros en la sala común, que son inevitables. Esos últimos se dividen en dos tipos: los encuentros de la mañana y de la tarde, donde la sala común está llena de otras personas que no son únicamente ellos dos, donde también están Peter, Remus y Black; y los encuentros de la noche, esos encuentros donde se miran (se miraban) un rato a los ojos hasta que él rompe (rompía) ese silencio y ella lo rompe (rompía) a él con un nuevo rechazo.

Ahora ya no hay de esos. Le quedan únicamente los encuentros de áreas comunes, que se reducen al salón de clase, y los encuentros en la sala común, tipo uno.

La noche del martes eso cambia, cosa del azar (o de buscarse cada vez que pueden, fingiendo que no pero sabiendo que andan, de muchas formas –de todas las formas– para dar con el otro).  
Es él el que está solo y ella la que llega a cualquier hora. Viene sola porque no dejó que Remus (prefecto-fracaso-estrepitoso a tiempo parcial) la acompañara esa noche en sus rondas. De hecho, lo obligó a acostarse a descansar hasta que se pase la luna, que es su enemigo número uno.

Ella lo vio porque él estaba sentado en una butaca en la mitad de la sala común, él la vio por el ruido que hizo el retrato de la dama gorda para abrirse y cerrarse. Y cuando se vieron bien mirados, buscaron pedirse permiso.

Ella estaba ligeramente enojada y él se sentía al borde de la humillación, y cuando Lily pasó por su lado, se puso inmediatamente de pie, como le había dicho Peter que hiciera (porque eso pasaba en las películas muggles que él miraba con su mamá) y ella se detuvo para darle tiempo a que dijera algo. Cualquier cosa, algo.

– ¿Cómo te fue en las rondas?

Bueno, no justamente eso.

–Bien, gracias. –respondió, ligeramente decepcionada.

– ¿Tienes un momento para mí, Lily?

–Tengo un momento, pero no tengo razones para dártelo a ti.

Cierto.

–Yo te debo una charla.

–No, Potter, no me debes nada.

–Sí, te debo una charla y mil razones para que estemos juntos. –sentenció, procurando no pecar de vanidoso ni arrogante, como le había aconsejado Remus, que sobre el tema Lily era un virtuoso.

–No creo en tus razones –le advirtió ella, indecisa. Luego se aproximo un par de pasos y se sentó en una butaca. –Pero que sea un ratito, nada más, porque mañana me quiero levantar temprano.

–Sí, sí, prometo no demorarte mucho.

Ella asintió con la cabeza de manera escueta y lo miró fijamente, esperando que fuera él quien comenzara a hablar.

–Bueno, sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor estas últimas dos semanas y que quizás estés molesta.

–No existe razón para que esté molesta.

–Sí, como sea. El caso es que pensé…Sirius pensó, que si me veías con otras quizás te dabas cuenta de que te gusto y…

–Potter, no me gustas.

–Bueno, es lo mismo. Si me veías con otras chicas quizás se te diera por gustar de mí. Y como veo que no ha funcionado, pues, sigo instrucciones de gente más lista que Sirius y vengo a disculparme contigo.

–No tienes que disculparte.

–Sí, sí tengo qué, porque mañana volveré a hostigarte con propuestas de matrimonio y no quiero que te tome por sorpresa. Lily, yo cambié por ti –no puede evitar esa pausa ahí, justamente ahí, para que Lily, que lo está escuchando entre de lleno en las palabras, o que las palabras entren de lleno en Lily, en eso que es Lily –y creo firmemente en las mil razones que tengo para que estemos juntos.

–No existe siquiera una buena razón –apuntó ella, arqueando ligeramente las cejas.

–Sí, que te amo –respondió él con una sonrisita divertida, esa de calar el comentario justo en el momento preciso. Hablaba en serio, pero no por eso dejaba de ser ese James Cornamenta del que Black habla todo el tiempo, ese que Remus cita de vez en cuando (al menos una vez por tarde) y que parece un desconocido, un aparte de ese James Potter que ella conoce.

No puede evitar eso de sonreír ella también, porque vamos, que James es un chico (muy) lindo (incluso ahora que la mira y se revuelve el cabello) y sabe ser encantador.

–Pídemelo otra vez –susurra, mirándose las manos, aferradas al taburete como si se fuera a caer. De pronto siente el vértigo de la mala decisión, de la incertidumbre y del miedo, y de todo junto. Y sabe, presiente y sabe, que mañana se va a arrepentir, o que ni siquiera tiene que esperar hasta mañana y basta con apoyar la cabeza en la almohada para decirse a sí misma _¿qué mierda has hecho, Lily?_

– ¿Qué cosa? –pregunta James, que no entiende nada. La esperanza le brilla en los ojos y se adueña de su voz y entonces Lily quiere creer que no se está equivocando, pero quizás esto sea algo que no sucedió nunca, solamente ella y sus delirios románticos de medianoche, signo claro de que está enloqueciendo.  
Lo miró significativamente y él sonrió como el que más. Pensó en proponerle matrimonio, pero ella no aceptaría, así que le ofreció una cita, porque era algo más apropiado, y porque la voz y las ganas incontenibles de gritar no daban para más.

–El sábado a las cuatro.

Y cuando él se para y se acerca a ella, Lily cree que la va a besar como ha intentado hacerlo muchas veces antes, pero no. Se inclina –mano inevitablemente en el cabello–, la mira a los ojos y le besa la frente. Sonrisa merodeadora, risa nerviosa que se escapa, euforia por todos lados, James Potter en su máxima expresión.

–No se vale que te arrepientas mañana.

…

Un lío el capítulo anterior. Que no aparecía, que estaba, que no estaba. Tuve que borrar dos capítulos, volver a subirlos, uf xD

Un placer haber compartido esto con ustedes :)


End file.
